<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rain by 100pureawesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749525">rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100pureawesomeness/pseuds/100pureawesomeness'>100pureawesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi-centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi having angst sessions? yeah, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, little angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100pureawesomeness/pseuds/100pureawesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't rain often in Konoha but you better bet Hatake Kakashi will use it to have an angst session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi-centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been awhile since it last rained. This April was inching towards hot and no showers, and if Kakashi was less of a shinobi, he’d have overheated. And based on the complaints of his comrades, Kakashi really was a genius. Not that it meant much when it had mattered, he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>He’d had a mission, simple assassination of a rival buearacrat to another, in full ANBU wear and the sun was not kind. He was thankful that he had light hair instead of dark hair like many of his comrades. Regardless, he returned sweaty, tired and fairly empty.</p><p> </p><p>So he stayed up late and read some Icha Icha. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a quarter way through Icha Icha Paradise when he heard the pitter-patter of the rain on his apartment’s room. </p><p> </p><p>He laid down his book face down (ignoring the echo of Minato’s ‘you should take care of your books, Kakashi') and made his way to the window and stared out into the grey outside.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of just staring out (it’s dissociation Kakashi, not just spacing out Rin’s voice rang), he released his wards and opened his door and stepped out onto the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>The rain fell, not hard per say but not altogether all that soft either, and with the wind biting at him, Kakashi felt…</p><p> </p><p>He felt.</p><p> </p><p>(Bakashi, don’t stay in the rain like this you’ll get sick and die, you bastard.)</p><p>He sighed and felt a smile quirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, closed the door, reset his wards  and crawled into bed and fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The next… four or so hours later, Kakashi estimated based on the time of the clock when he woke up, it was still raining. The day was grey and as he sat in front of the memorial, Kakashi wondered if it seemed even greyer without the sun that had been in his life before. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was spent alone, Gai was out with his new team, Asuma still hadn’t returned from his temper tantrum, Tenzo was on a mission and of course Obito was dead. Becuase of him. The sun of his childhood dimmed forever and it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>As he sat in front of the memorial stone the next day as the sun beat down onto Konoha once more, it really wasn’t as warm as it once had been in those days with Sensei, Rin and Obito. Maa, what a foolish kid he had been. The sky now was blue and bright but in his heart in was still pouring down rain. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>